What a Bad Day
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Eren begitu sial hari ini, sial karena teman - temannya memaksa bermain kerumahnya, yeah, walau orang tua Eren berada di luar negri, tapi mereka tidak tahu keberadaan seseorang yang membuat Eren berdebar sangat kencang, akankah Eren ketahuan dan dihukum oleh dia? Let's Find Out! Waring : Slash, Boy x Boy, ModernAU!, rated M, Typos.


A/N : Haloooooo akhirnya bisa apdet fanfic Riren jugaaa! XDD aku sudah lama suka hubungan incest Levi dan Eren XD yaa walau tiri XD aku juga terinpirasi dari fanfic "Love For Step Brother" ga bosen2 baca itu fanfic XDDDD di cerita ini fokusnya lebih ke Eren dan teman - teman, so hope ya enjoy this w

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, its belong to Hajime Isayama

* * *

**A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfic  
**

What a Bad Day

_Levi x Eren Jaeger _

_Warning : Slash, Boy x Boy, Rated M, Typos, ModernAU!_

.

Hari ini hari yang paling sial baginya.

Pemuda yang memiliki surai coklat dan mata beriris hijau keemasan ini sedang panik. Bukan, bukan karena ia lupa membawa PR atau ulangan,

_Deg deg deg _

Detakan jantungnya semakin cepat, sampai terdengar seperti gemuruh gendang festival, tapi untungnya teman – temannya sedang sibuk berbincang, membiarkan Eren, pemuda yang berkulit agak coklat ini berjalan pelan dibelakang mereka, setelah dua belokan ini, mereka akan sampai dirumah pemuda bersurai coklat ini.

"Woah, Eren, rumahmu ternyata lumayan besar juga"

Ujar Connie, teman Eren yang botak dan agak pendek darinya, sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Rumah yang bertingkat dua lantai ini mempunyai halaman yang cukup luas, dilindungi pagar kayu yang agak tinggi, Eren membuka pagar dengan pelan – pelan dan mengambil kunci, dengan gerakan yang tidak santai.

"Kau kenapa Eren? Seperti dikejar maling saja" komentar Jean, teman – temannya hanya mengangguk setuju, sebagian mereka masih memandang halamannya yang memiliki bentuk pohon yang unik.

"T-Tidak kok! Aku hanya kebelet ingin ke toilet" ujar Eren sambil memberi senyuman palsu, memasukan kunci pun gerakannya masih tergesa- gesa, ketika pintu terbuka, ia pelan – pelan berjalan, seperti mencari sesuatu.

'Fiuh, tidak ada orang dirumah' pikir Eren.

"Wow, didalam ternyata luas juga" masih Connie yang berkomentar, mereka duduk di sofa merah yang klasik, Jean mengambil remote tv dan menyalakannya seperti ia dirumahnya sendiri, kurang ajar memang.

"Hey, jangan keras- keras!" protes Eren, Reiner mengambil cemilan yang ada di toples bening, dan Berthold ikut – ikutan mengambil kripik singkong. Eren melihat teman – temannya sedang dalam kondisi tidak bersih, seperti kaus kaki mereka yang bau, belum cuci tnagan ataupun barang mereka berserakan dimana – mana. Urat kesabaran Eren sebentar lagi putus.

"Hey!" semua temannya menengok kearahnya.

"Lepaskan kaus kaki kalian! Lalu cuci tangan dulu sebelum megang sesuatu! Reiner! Berthold! Makan jangan berserakan! Connie jangan sentuh pajangan itu! Jean! Sudah kubilang kecilkan volumenya!" Omelan Eren didengar mereka setengah hati, rasanya seperti diomelin ibu mereka.

"Hey, Sejak kapan Eren yang terkenal geradakan ini menyuruh kita untuk bersih – bersih?" Tanya Jean dengan nada mengejek, ia sendiri terkejut melihat sisi Eren yang lain ini, mungkin sikapnya beda ketika ia dirumah?

"Iya, padahal kau sendiri paling sering bolos dalam piket kebersihan" protes Connie, tapi ia malah mendapatkan _glare_ nya Eren yang seperti mengintimidasinya.

Eren menghela nafas, rasanya percuma mengomeli teman – temannya yang bisa dibilang jorok, ia melirik ke jam dinding yang ada diatas TV, baru pukul 02.15.

"Yasudah, kita naik saja kekamarku, bawa barang – barang kalian kekamar" perintah Eren, teman – temannya hanya bisa mengangguk, toh mereka datang kesini karena ingin bermain dengan Eren.

"Bukannya kau tadi ingin ketoilet?" Tanya Marco, Eren menelan ludah, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin _poop _sekarang, karena ia selalu memakan waktu lama kalau berada di toilet, tentu ia tak ingin temannya menunggu lama.

"T-Tidak perlu.." Jawab Eren dengan terbata - bata, Connie berbisik ke Jean kalau Eren mungkin sedang diarre, mereka hanya terkekeh dibelakang Eren.

Kamar Eren bisa dibilang luas, ada meja berwarna coklat terang dengan rak buku yang diisi oleh buku – buku pelajaran, lalu ada satu set peralatan komputer disebelahnya, warna kamarnya didominasi biru muda, cocok dengan sifat Eren yang selalu periang dan ceroboh ini, sisanya, ia bisa melihat poster game atau sepak bola kesukannya, plus rak kecil yang berisi DVD, buku – buku lain dan _game console_.

"Wow Eren! Kau tak pernah cerita kau mempunyai koleksi Game yang banyak!" ujar Connie ketika langsung menyambar koleksinya Eren, Reiner dan Berthold melihat koleksi DVDnya tanpa suara, masih membawa cemilan tentunya, dan Jean memperhatikan buku – bukunya.

"Wah! Ada game PES terbaru! Ayo main!" tanpa ba bi bu, Connie langsung mencolokan perangkat gamenya Eren tanpa ijin, lalu menghidupkan TV plus gamenya. Eren hanya menggelengkan kepala, Connie yang memiliki kepala bola isinya bola juga…

Marco menonton Jean dan Connie bertarung dengan antunisias, juga Reiner dan Berthold sambil memakan cemilan, cemilan Eren tepatnya, Eren hanya menonton dari jauh, tak henti – hentinya ia menghela nafas, ia mendelik ke jam dindingnya, badannya tak bisa tenang, seakan ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi.

Ketika Jean dan Connie puas bermain sampai game consolenya bersuhu panas, Eren memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengisitirahatkan game kesayangannya, ia tak ingin orang yang membelikan ini akan marah.

"Eren! Aku ingin menonton ini" ujar Berthold sambil menunjukan DVD milik Eren, yang berjudul _Nightmares of Horror_.

"Eh…. Errr.." Eren tidak mendengar ada rencana menonton film di rumahnya. "Kalo bisa bawa pulang-"

"Huwaa! Eren! Kau suka nonton film horror ternyata! Aku belum nonton yang ini!" komentar Connie membuat niat Eren untuk mengusir mereka terurung, ia tahu teman – temannya ingin bermain sebentar lagi dirumahnya, Eren melihat ke jam, masih ada 3 jam lagi.

"Hohoho! Ternyata kau berani nonton horror, kukira kau penakut sampai tidak bisa menonton ini kalau tidak ditemani mamamu" ledek Jean sambil iseng menggulat Eren, ya, itu udah kebiasaan Jean kalau dia sudah 'gemes' dengan Eren, si pemuda coklat ini hanya meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan oleh rangkulan Jean yang bau ketek.

Pada akhirnya mereka nonton di kamar Eren dan sengaja digelapkan biar lebih seru, usul Connie, tapi teman – temannya merasa percuma dengan kepala Connie yang seperti lampu taman, tentu tidak ada yang berani berkomentar, takut menyinggung perasaan si botak ini.

Film ini walau jadul, tapi kengeriannya selalu membuat penonton teriak kaget, meskipun yang nonton juga sekumpulan remaja yang macho dan berotot, tapi tetap saja nyali mereka agak… yah, seperti kata suatu pepatah : Body Rambo, hati Rinto, anybody heard that?

Eren ini walau teriakannya nyaring seperti perempuan, tapi orang – orang yang disekitarnya tidak terlalu memusingkannya, malahan sepertinya Jean keenakan Eren yang sedari tadi mendekap ke dirinya tanpa sengaja, membuat pemuda berdarah prancis ini menyeringai puas, atau memeluk kepala botak Connie yang dikira bantal, tentu Connie merasa terkejut, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebohan duo bulldozer ini, mereka terus menerus bergenggaman tangan, sekali – kali melempar cemilan Eren tanpa sengaja, tentu membuat Eren emosi, Marco yang pembawaannya tenang hanya bisa berteriak didalam hati.

Setelah menonton film horror yang membawa kehebohan tak terduga sampai para tetangga dengar. Eren membersihkan kamarnya dengan berat hati, bagaimana tidak?kamarnya 4 kali lipat lebih berantakan dari biasanya, ia harus membereskan semua sampah sebelum para semut menginvasi kamarnya.

Sedari tadi Marco mengawasi gerak gerik Eren yang lebih dari orang aneh, kebiasaannya yang suka jorok ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, bagaimana tidak? Disekolahnya ia salah satu murid yang mempunyai kaus kaki terbusuk, sampah di kolong mejanya juga terkenal banyak sampai berbagai macam serangga pesta disitu, dan termasuk salah satu murid yang suka bolos piket kebersihan, belum lagi ia suka bikin onar ketika olahraga sampai kotor dimana – mana, kenapa ia bisa berubah rapih dalam sekejap dirumah? Marco mencium bau sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Connie kamu kentut ya? Bau banget nih" protes Jean ketika ia masih mengobrol dengan duo bulldozer dan mencuri – curi pandang ke Eren, Connie yang sedari tadi mengacak koleksi DVDnya menatap Jean dengan kesal, sebelum mereka mulai berdebat, Eren tiba – tiba bertanya.

"Nah, kalian sudah puas kan? Udah jam segini, kalian tidak pulang?"

Semua pandangan temannya beralih ke Eren, Connie yang jaraknya sedang dekat langsung merangkul Eren sambil tertawa berbahak – bahak.

"Ngomong apa kamu Eren? Ini baru jam 6! Ngapain kita main hanya sampai jam 6?" ledeknya, yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Eh?" Eren bingung, ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Eren Eren…" ucap Jean di sela tawanya. "Dasar, Kuper sih.." ia ikut menghampiri Eren dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Jaman sekarang, mana ada orang puas main sampai jam 6, dikira masih kecil" ia menyeringai. "Atau jangan – jangan mamamu suka bilang jangan keluar jam 6 kalau tidak diculik nenek lampir?" tambah Jean, tawa teman – temannya makin keras.

"Heey!" Eren merasa tersinggung, ia memukul lengannya dengan keras. "Ja-jangan merasa sok, dasar muka kuda!" Jean masih tetap tertawa melihat ekspresi Eren yang merah karena merasa dipermalukan.

"Nih Eren, jaman sekarang, remaja kayak kita…"

"Main sampai tengah malam!" lanjut teman – temannya.

"Kau ini kurang pergaulan banget, makanya aku mengajak yang lain main kesini untuk mengajakmu main, kasihan kan kamu selalu sendiri?" ujar Jean sambil memberikan muka simpati kepadanya,sungguh, itu muka simpati terjelek yang pernah Eren dapat, menurut si pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Eren menggerutu didalam hati, ia tidak selalu sendiri, hanya saja sahabatnya, Mikasa dan Armin sedang sibuk akhir – akhir ini, itu saja…

Mukanya Eren bertambah pucat, teman – temannya pun menyadari gerak – gerik Eren yang lebih aneh daripada biasanya, bisa – bisanya mereka mengira Eren mengalami ambeyen akut lagi, ya, karena dikelasnya ia sering kena ambeyen, entah kenapa bisa terjadi, tak ada yang tahu.

"Eeer… A-Aku senang sih kalian mau bermain kesini, Tapi-"

"Alah Eren, ga usah cari alasan deh~" potong Jean, Eren mendelik kesal kepadanya. "Kami tahu orang tuamu itu jarang dirumah"

"Tahu darimana?" Tanya Eren balik, ia sepertinya kesal kehidupan privasinya diusik oleh orang lain.

"Armin" jawab mereka mantap, si pirang imut ini tidak bisa ikut hadir karena ia ada les, ia juga katanya pernah main kerumah Eren bersama Mikasa, tentu membuat Jean semakin penasaran dengan Eren, yang notabene modus juga.

'Mereka tidak tahu tentang 'dia' ya…. Seharusnya Armin memberitahu mereka… tapi aku tak ingin mereka tahu…' pikiran Eren semakin berkabut, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan, gusar dan gelisah, lagi – lagi ia mendelik kearah jam dinding.

"Kau kenapa, Eren? Sedari tadi melihat jam melulu, apa kau ada janji atau pergi les?" Tanya Marco yang sudah tidak bisa menahan ke-kepo-an-nya, perilaku Eren yang sedang gelisah itu menggemaskan sekali.

"Eh!? Erm… tidak… aku…" Ucapan Eren terbata, matanya tidak bisa berfokus, ia merasa semua pandangan temannya begitu menusuk, mengawasi gerak – geriknya. 'Mampus aku…' batin Eren.

"Atau…. Jangan – jangan kau mau ketemuan ama cewek cantik!?" tebak Connie dengan imajinasinya, ia berfirasat kalau Eren menyimpan suatu rahasia yang penting dari mereka semua, seperti… hubungan terlarang? Yang dipikirannya, ia tahu pemuda manis ini memiliki kekasih, walau itu hanya pendapatnya saja, tapi, siapa yang tidak mau dengan pemuda yang berkulit sawo matang dengan mata yang begitu unik dan badan yang sempurna? Bahkan Mikasa saja tergila – gila dengannya.

"Eh!?" suara cemprengnya keluar lagi. "Kalian salah paham!" mata Eren berkunang – kunang, kepanikannya membuat teman – temannya ber'oh' ria dan terkikik geli, melihat Eren yang sepertinya ketahuan rahasia kecilnya.

"Ayo katakan siapa?"

"Kau serius punya cewek?"

"Wah, gak bagi – bagi pajak jadian nih! Harusnya traktiran"

Semua pemuda yang ada diruangannya berkumpul dan mulai jahil kepada Eren, seperti menjewer kupingnya, mengacak rambut sambil menjitaknya dan menggelitikan bagian Eren yang sensitive, ya pinggang dan tengkuk leher tentunya, seperti yang mereka lakukan dikelas, Eren hanya bisa menerima serangan dari teman – temannya dengan setengah hati, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, ia belum bisa tenang untuk saat ini.

Setelah sesi mengisengi-uke-mereka-yang-paling-menggemaskan, mereka kembali mengacak kamar, selagi Eren turun mengambil softdrinks yang ada di kulkas didapurnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" ujar Eren yang baru sadar kamarnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya, oh berasa kiamat bagi Eren, Connie dan Jean hanya menoleh heran kepada Eren tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Heh? Tentu mencari majalah pornomu" ujar Connie dengan mantap, membuat si pemuda manis ini memerah seketika.

"A-Ap-Apa!? M-mana mungkin aku pu-" saking malunya, ia berbicara sambil bergetar, rona merahnya semakin merah, Jean pun merasa tergoda dengan kepolosan Eren yang berlebihan ini.

"Jangan muna lah! Semua cowok disini, termasuk kita – kita semua pasti ada majalah yang dewasa gitu di kamar, yang pasti tersembunyi aman di kamar" ujar Jean sambil menyeringai kepada Eren, merangkul pemuda itu lagi, rasanya ia ingin mempermainkan telinga yang mulai bersuhu tinggi itu.

"Aku beneran tidak punya!" sangkal Eren, ia tidak terima dirinya disamakan oleh orang mesum tingkat kuda macam Jean, menonton perempuan dengan pakaian minim saja ia tidak berminat, atau malu?

Connie yang keras kepala karena kepalanya keras masih bersikeras untuk mencari majalah R18 dikamarnya, termasuk file – file dikomputernya, sampai dibantu oleh teman – temannya, tapi hasilnya nihill, ia tidak menemukan satu lembar pun dikamar, dan lagi gundukan sampah sudah terlihat disetiap sudut, Eren semakin senewen dengan situasi ini.

"Sudah puaskan?" emosi Eren tidak tertahankan, ia bertolak pinggang sambil ngedumel kamarnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah, kesal dengan teman – temannya, dan lagi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan situasi yang sebentar lagi akan datang, ia berharap temannya pulang sekarang, tidak peduli dengan perasaan mereka lagi.

"Eren, kenapa kau begitu _pushy _menyuruh kami pulang? Bukankah kau tidak ada orang dirumah selain dirimu?" Tanya Reiner yang mulai curiga dengan sikap Eren.

"Ka-karena aku ada urusan!" ujar Eren dengan terbata – bata, kebohongannya terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"Hey daripada begini terus, lebih baik bermain game saja" usul Connie yang mengakibatkan mereka semakin betah dirumahnya, dan tentu Eren semakin pusing membuat mereka pulang, ada apa dengan Eren sampai pusing begini? Pikir Marco, ia tidak tega melihat Eren yang sedang senewen itu.

"Eren, rileks saja kita berhenti mengusik pacar rahasiamu kok, atau kau mau pergi keluar sekarang?" tebak Marco, tentu membuat Eren bingung dengan kata – katanya.

Eren bermaksud bertanya balik, tapi ketika ia mendengar ada suara orang masuk dari pintu deoannya, membuat ia terlonjak kaget, seketika ia berdiri, tegang, dengan situasinya, teman – temannya sangat berisik jadi mereka tidak mendengar seseorang datang.

Ketegangan Eren membuat teman – teman Eren berhenti dan memperhatikan gerak geriknya, sedari tadi Eren menunjukan kode dari tangannya, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol bibirnya yang sedari tadi komat kamit tidak jelas.

"Eren kau kenapa? Penyakitmu kumat lagi?" Tanya Marco lagi, Eren hanya menggelng – geleng sambil menunjukan pintu.

"Apa lagi diarre?"

"Mana kutahu masalahnya dia apa…"

"Guys, daripada melihat aksi Eren yang super ga jelas ini, lebih baik kita bertanding, siapa yang bisa membuat Eren tertawa?" usul Jean dengan senyum, sejuta modus dipikirannya terlintas. semuanya mengangguk, menyeringai lebar, yang dibicarakan langsung diam, bingung dengan perkataan mereka dan tiba – tiba ia ditarik ke tempat tidurnya yang sudah diduduki oleh teman – temannya, lalu Eren bisa merasakan tangan kasar menggeliat ditubuhnya, menggoda setiap lekuk tubuh Eren yang sensitive.

"Eeeeh! Aaaah! He-hentikan! Gyaaaaaah!"

Teriakan Eren yang seperti mau diperkosa terdengar sampai lantai bawah, tentu orang itu mendengar, tap tap tap, telinga Eren yang sedang sensitive sekarang bisa mendengar gerak langkah kaki menaiki tangga.

"K-kumohon berhenti! I-ini-Aaaakhh! Waaaahahahaha! Aahahaha!"

Erangan Eren yang memelas membuat teman – temannya nafsu seketika, nafsu menggelitik maksudnya, apalagi Jean yang sedari tadi meremas pinggangnya, bagian paling sensitive ditubuhnya, menurut Jean, tangan satunya lagi melakukan kesempatan yang ia tunggu – tunggu, menyentuh pangkal pahanya Eren, oh dirinya begitu nista, yang lain hanya menikmati berbuat iseng kepada Eren, sedangkan Marco hanya menatap mereka sambil memberi tatapan kasihan kepada Eren, tapi ia juga sepertinya mendengar seseorang berjalan kekamarnya.

"Semuanya! Berhenti! Ada yang datang!" perkataan Marco membuat mereka berhenti seketika, bertepatan ketika mereka mendengar suara daun pintu ditarik.

"Oi…"

Suara berat itu membuat Eren membeku seketika, seperti sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi siksaan alam kubur,oh Eren, malangnya nasib dirimu…

Semua bergidik ngeri, kejat kejit dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal, seseorang yang bertubuh pendek, tetapi memiliki fitur badan yang sepertinya lebih tua dari mereka, dan lagi tatapan yang sangat horror dari mukanya, mata obsidian yang tajam itu menatap sekeliling kamar Eren.

Tidak ada yang berani membuat suara, semua membeku ditempat seketika, dan yang paling parahnya, Eren sedang berada diposisi yang begitu ambigu, berada ditengah – tengah sekumpulan teman – temannya, telentang, baju berantakan dan lagi ia sepertinya habis disentuh oleh mereka, dan lagi Jean masih berada didekatnya, tangannya tidak jauh dari badan Eren.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan!" ujar Eren tiba – tiba, semua mata tertuju kepadanya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan sempoyongan dan mendekati pria yang berambut lurus itu.

"_Nii-san_, A-"

"Jangan harap setelah ini kau bisa bebas di hari liburmu" ujar pria itu, suaranya begitu menekan, membuat perkatannya seperti ancaman maut, Eren hanya menelan ludah dengan pasrah.

"Bereskan sampah – sampah ini, jangan sampai ada sebutir debu tersisa dikamar ini, dan jangan lupa hari ini giliranmu menyikat kamar mandi" ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamar, tidak menghiraukan kehadiran teman – temannya Eren.

* * *

.

Setelah orang itu keluar dan menutup pintu, semuanya masih speechless untuk beberapa saat, hanya Eren yang masih bergetar hebat, seperti bocah yang menahan tangisannya, teman – temannya tentu bersimpati kepadanya, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat onar dirumahnya Eren.

Marco hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Connie memberi kode mereka harus_ retreat_ malam ini, rupanya ia mengerti mengapa sedari tadi Eren resah, masalahnya, kenapa Eren tidak mau cerita dari awal? Dan yang lebih penting siapa orang itu? Ia tidak pernah mendengar Eren tinggal dengan paman atau kerabat lainnya.

Jean bermaksud membuka suara tapi Berthold menghentikannya dan memberi kode mereka harus mengunci mulut mereka, walau sudah ada ribuan pernyataan dikepala mereka, dan membantu Eren membereskan sampah – sampah, sampai mereka ikut mengepel, memberishkan setiap sudut sampai mengumpulkan majalah – majalah yang mau diloakin.

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bertanya sampai Eren mengantarkan mereka keluar rumah sambil memberi senyuman paksa, yang lain hanya bisa meminta maaf dan berterima kasih atas jamuan Eren, tentu mereka merasa agak kecewa pesta begadang dirumah Eren gagal total.

Setelah sudah jauh dari rumah Eren, mereka tidak henti – hentinya bergosip ria seperti ibu – ibu pengajian yang baru melihat tetangganya ada masalah, berdiskusi dan menebak siapa sosok pria yang dipanggil kakak oleh Eren, tentu penampilannya terlalu tua untuk dipanggil 'kakak', tentu mereka heran kenapa selama ini Eren tidak pernah cerita, bahkan menyebutkan namanya saja tidak pernah, terkadang pemuda beriris hijau ini memiliki banyak misteri.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Eren perlahan – lahan menghampiri pria berambut eboni itu yang sedang berada di ruang tamu, menelan ludah dengan perlahan dan duduk disampingnya di sofa yang empuk itu.

"Ano…Levi-_Niisan_…" Eren mencoba meminta belas kasihan kepada pria yang bernama Levi ini, ia sudah membersihkan kamar, menyikat kamar mandi dan juga membuat kopi hangat kesukaan Levi. Yang dipanggil hanya mendelik dan kembali menonton acara TV.

"_G-gomenasai…" _ujar Eren terbata – bata, ia tahu Levi sedang sangat –sangat- badmood, bagaimana tidak? Ia terlihat letih dari pekerjaannya, dan yang ia dapat, rumahnya sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah, lebih tepatnya di kamar Eren, tapi Levi yang terkenal _clean freak_ ini tentu sangat tidak suka dengan kotoran sekecil apapun. Eren menunduk, perasaan bersalahnya semakin menumpuk, walau kakaknya ini terkenal kejam, tapi ia tahu si sadist ini masih perhatian dengan Eren, dengan segenap cinta tentunya.

"Eren" suara baritone itu membuat Eren duduk tegap, menatap lurus kepada Levi, sepertinya Levi masih belum memaafkan Eren yang sudah berbuat seenak jidat, menurutnya.

"A-aku sudah memperingatkan mereka! M-mereka terus mendesakku… terus…" Eren menunduk. "Aku kesepian menunggumu pulang…" gumamnya dengan nada yang lirih, Levi mengangkat alisnya sedikit, tapi wajahnya tetap emotionless.

"Tetap saja…" Levi semakin mendekat ke Eren, ia bisa merasakan hawa nafasnya yang hangat mendekati bibirnya yang merah seperti buah plum, Eren langsung memejamkan matanya perlahan, siap menerima serangan dari kakak tirinya yang tercinta.

Tapi yang ia terima bukan ciuman lembut nan menggoda seperti biasanya, tubuhnya dihantamkan diatas sofa dengan keras, bajunya dibuka dengan paksa, Eren yang berkeringat karena bekerja rodi terlihat begitu… enak dengan pakaian setengah terbuka.

"Eren…" Levi menindih dirinya, bibirnya mulai menempel, meninggalkan beberapa jejak ditubuhnya yang terekspos, kedua tangannya cengkram dengan kuat oleh Levi, ia tak bisa meronta ketika Levi sudah mengunci bibirnya yang sedari tadi komat kamit, meronta ingin dilepaskan, Eren merasakan nafsu kakaknya yang tidak biasanya, jangan – jangan….

"Nii-san…. Cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos, memiringkan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah, plus saliva yang sudah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Eren yang membuatnya tambah berkerut, ia tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, membungkam Eren. Ia memberi ciuman panas nan memabukkan kepada Eren, membuat Eren mulai mendesah, dan merasakan sesuatu menegang di area bawahnya. Lidahnya mulai ikut permainan, ia menginvasi mulut Eren dengan cepat, tidak memberi kesempatan Eren untuk bernafas, mengabsen giginya dengan rata, berjalan – jalan dilangit mulutnya, menggulum lidahnya dengan lihai, membuat Eren terbuai, dan sepertinya ia sedikit menikmati hukuman yang diberi Levi.

Levi menarik dirinya dari Eren yang sudah kekurangan oksigen sedari tadi, saliva mereka masih tersambung satu sama lain, tatapan Levi yang begitu tajam membuat Eren tegang, sekaligus turn on.

"Eren, kau tahu kesalahanmu dimana?"

"….Karena membiarkan kamar berantakan?" tebaknya dengan polos.

"Karena…." Levi mengendus lehernya Eren. "Kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu…"

"Eeeh!? Tapi mereka tidak seperti Niisan yang menyentuhku karena-Aaaaargh!" kesal dengan jawaban Eren, Levi menggigit lehernya dengan kasar, membuat Eren teriak kesakitan, untunglah gigitannya tidak menyebabkan luka yang serius, tapi tentu Eren ketakutan seketika.

Setelah puas menggigit, ia mulai menjilat, membiarkan salivanya menempel di kulit Eren yang terasa asin karena keringatnya, Eren mulai mendesah kecil lagi, dirinya kembali bergetar karena godaan lidah Levi.

"Nggh…Levi-Niisan…" ujar Eren sambil bernafas memburu. Levi menyeringai puas, melihat santapannya sudah menyerah, ia memang predator yang kelaparan hari ini, plus perasaan yang membuatnya muak, cemburu dengan teman – teman Eren.

Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak, ia menarik celana pendek berwarna hitam perlahan. "Ah! Ja-jangan Niisan! Kumohon!" ujar Eren, menarik lagi celananya. Kesal dengan Eren, ia mengangkat kaki kirinya, mengekspos kulit paha Eren yang begitu mulus, Ia menciumnya dengan perlahan namun menggoda, membuat Eren bertambah nervous.

"Ahn… Nii-san…J-jangan disitu…Ahn…Mmm"

_Cup Cup Cup_

Beberapa kissmarks dan hisapannya membuat Eren tegang, ia juga tak henti – hentinya bergumam. Levi menjilat bibirnya, seolah ia masih lapar, ia kembali berhadapan dengan muka Eren, menatapnya lurus.

"Kau tahu kan…. Hukuman mu ketika kau melanggar salah satu aturan dariku?"

"A-Aku…"

"Akuilah dan menyerah" sela Levi dengan nada yang tajam, menandakan ia memerintahnya lagi.

Eren menelan ludah lagi, ia tahu ia berbuat salah, tapi hukumannya yang membuat ia scoat jump jantung, tahu apa yang akan ia derita esok paginya. Ia tidak membenci kakaknya, malah, ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya, dan ia sendiri (sedikit) mengakui bahwa dirinya juga menginginkan kekasihnya yang memiliki tinggi yang irit ini, tapi tetap saja, yang namanya hukuman tidak sepenuhnya enak…

"Atau… kubuat kau menyerah?" goda Levi, sambil memainkan telinga Eren yang sedari tadi merah.

"Eh!?- Ahn!"

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh bagian sensitifnya didadanya, dan lagi tangannya memainkan tonjolan satunya dengan agak kasar, yang membuat desahan Eren semakin kencang, nafasnya berpacu cepat lagi, bagian bawahnya sudah tidak nyaman, karena sedari tadi bergesekan dengan tubuh Levi yang atletis itu. Eren mulai merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks, ia langsung meronta, meminta Seme tercintanya untuk berhenti.

"N-Niisan! Hen-tikan! Ahhn! S-sebentar lagi..Aku-Ahhn!" Ia bisa merasakan bibir Levi menyeringai, senang menggoda Eren dengan memainkan tempat Eren yang paling sensitive. Levi berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, suara nafasnya terdengar oleh Eren

"Aku menyerah…" gumam Eren pelan, tubuhnya masih terkulai lemas, karena tidak biasa melakukan aktivitas seksual yang menguras begitu banyak energi. Levi mulai membuka kemeja putihnya dengan perlahan, tentu terlihat seduktif didepan Eren, pemuda polos ini makin merah wajahnya.

"D-dikamar!" Pekik Eren ketika Levi mau menyentuh bagian Eren yang sedang menegang saat ini, Levi hanya mendengus, membawa Eren dengan bridal style, yang sempat menolak karena malu, tapi ia tidak bisa membantah permintaan Levi yang bersifat absolute.

"Kyaah!" Dilemparnya tubuh pemuda yang menurut Levi ringan diatas tempat tidur Levi yang masih tertata rapih, ia masih berpikir bahwa kamar Eren sudah terinfeksi berbagai kuman dan bakteri tidak terdeteksi, membuat Eren akan mengganti seprainya esok hari.

"Eren, kuharap kau siap dari seranganku hari ini" ujarnya sambil melempar dasi yang sedari tadi melingkar di kemeja yang setengah terbuka itu, Levi melanjutkan aktivitas stripnya didepan Eren, dan men-strip Eren dengan senang hati, Eren hanya bisa pasrah ketika Levi sudah melakukan sesi ini, sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia harus menerima dengan senang hati.

#

"Nghhh…Aaaaah! P-pelan – pelan! Ahhhn! Niisaaaaan!"

"Ngh… Tahan, bodoh"

"T-tapi…Aaaahn! Niisan terlalu kasar! A-aku…Ahhn! Aaah Aahh! Tidak kuat!"

"Diamlah…. Dan rasakan ini.."

"Ahhhn Aaah Aaah! Pe-pelan-Aaahn! L-Levi-Aaahnn! Aaah.."

Erangan dan hembusan nafas terdengar jelas di kamar, Eren yang tak kuasa menahan kesakitan, ia mencengkram punggung Levi yang begitu bidang dengan kuat, sampai meninggalkan bekas cakarnya, keringat dan saliva saling bercampuran, nafsu membuat mereka kehilangan akal seketika, terutama Levi, ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya begitu ia sudah berada didalam Eren yang begitu ketat, dtambah kedua kaki elegan Eren mendekap erat dipinggang Levi, memberi gesekan – gesekan yang sensual kepada Eren, yang mulutnya menganga sedari tadi, mengeluarkan suara erotis yang tak kuasa ia tahan sambil membiarkan saliva mengalir keluar.

"Aaaahn!" kali ini desahan Eren membuat Levi sadar akan sesuatu, ia menabrak sesuatu yang membuat badan Eren tegang seketika, sepertinya ia menemukan sweet spotnya. Levi menyeringai, ia segera memberi counter attack bertubi – tubi kepada Eren, yang sedang dimabukan sensasi seks yang begitu menyesatkan.

"Aaaaahn! Aaaah aaaah!" Eren yang mau protes terhenti seketika, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan dan erangan yang tak terkontrol, matanya berkabut, tidak focus sambil mendongak keatas setiap kali sweet spotnya ditabrak oleh Levi. Aktivitas ini terus berlanjut sampai keduanya mencapai klimaks.

#

"Nii-san"

Suara lembut itu terdengar di telinga Levi, ia menoleh, melihat mata beriris hijau keemasan itu menatap dengan bulat memperhatikannya dengan memelas.

"_Fine_…" tangan kasarnya mengelus helaian rambut coklat dengan lembut. "Kumaafkan untuk kali ini…" Sekejam apapun Levi, hatinya pasti luluh melihat Eren yang begitu memelas, seperti meminta imbalan karena ia sudah _good boy_ semalam.

Eren tersenyum lebar, senang dengan jawaban yang memuaskan dari kakaknya, ia mencium pipinya dengan lembut, sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih. Levi hanya memberi senyuman kecil kepadanya.

Eren berjalan ke sekolah dengan terseok – seok. Bukan, bukan karena kakinya terseok, tetapi karena bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat hukuman kemarin malam, tentu ia tahu ini bakal terjadi, toh sebenarnya ini sudah sering terjadi, semenjak ia mulai hubungan terlarang dengan kakak angkat, tapi senyuman cerahnya belum menghilang dari bibir merahnya, menyambut hari dengan positif, pikirnya, walau teman – temannya sudah menunggu kehadirannya untuk berinterogasi soal kemarin.

**FIN**

_Omake_

Jean melihat pemuda pirang masuk ke kelas mereka, sedari tadi ia dan teman – temannya masih berdiskusi soal hari kemarin, yang tentunya diketahui hanya geng mereka, lalu ia menghampiri Armin, teman sejak kecil Eren.

"Hey, Armin, kau tidak memberi tahu Eren tinggal dengan pamannya, memang ada apa dengan paman itu?" Tanya Jean dengan penasaran, teman – temannya pun menyimak dengan seksama.

"Eh? Setahuku ia tinggal dengan kakak angkatnya, dia tidak pernah cerita dengan kalian?" Tanya Armin balik, ia sendiri lupa memberitahu karena ia merasa info itu tidak penting atau mereka sudah tahu.

"Heeeh!? Kakak tiri!?"

"Iya, Ayahnya menikah lagi setelah Ibu Eren wafat 3 tahun lalu. Walau tampangnya kelihatan tua, Ia seorang mahasiswa yang sudah lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu terus ia diterima di perusahaan yang lumayan bagus, kalau ga salah namanya Recon Corps Company" ujar Armin.

"Lalu mengapa ia merahasiakan- maksudku tidak pernah memberitahu soal kakaknya ini kepada kita?" Tanya Connie yang sedari tadi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak ada sehelai rambut.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena hubungan dirinya dan Levi yang tidak baik? Aku pernah main kerumahnya dan well, kakaknya agak _bossy_" jawab Armin dengan tidak yakin, ia mengeluarkan buku kesukaannya dan mulai membaca, pertanda ia sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan lagi. Yang lain hanya ber'oh'ria, tapi Jean masih mempunyai firasat yang aneh, sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Eren, belum lagi kebiasaan Eren yang aneh – aneh.

Lalu mereka melihat Eren datang dengan tampang yang cerah, malah lebih cerah daripada biasanya, dan tangannya mengelus badan bagian belakangnya, lebih tepatnya bokongnya, membuat Jean akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang tak terduga…

'Jangan – jangan…'

**END**

**A/N: **Naaah bagaimana guys? apa fanfic in banyak ketidakjelasan dan kurang memuaskan? bagaimana pendapatmu?

aku heran kenapa otakku masih agak sulit untuk menjelaskan detail fantasy saya QwQ semoga seiringnya berjalan waktu aku semakin bisa menulis rated M hahaha XD and by the way kalau para pembaca suka cerita ini, please very please please reviews, lalu aku akan menjanjikan sebuah sequel dari cerita ini -w- #sequelmlulu #gaktauah

Thanks for reading until end! Have nice days ~ 3


End file.
